


Psychosis

by Zweim



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: Tony Stark is intrigued by the famous criminal Loki.   He didn't expect to fall... crazy in love with him. Or when Tony became the Harley Quinn of Loki. [Alternative universe]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors' Note: Hi ! I hope you'll love this story. I'm sorry for the misspelled words I'm french and I have some trouble with English ! :( 
> 
> This story had five chapters, but it's not finish ! 
> 
> I wish you interesting reading and I look forward to receiving your reactions. ♥ 
> 
>  

Tony has always been ahead.

As a child, he was considered as a genius. Now, at the middle age of thirty; he possessed several university degrees ranging from computer science to psychology. He was a brilliant engineer too thanks to his natural skills, talent and his business, upon which he made his fortune. Tony became an important person, who was eager to learn. He had an exceptional reflection capacity, in addition to his versatile side.

Tony was an intelligent men and it’s for this reason that the authorities allowed him to meet a real criminal mastermind.  A man without ethnic or empathy. A malicious genius, apparently. His perfect opposite.

 

Tony absolutely wanted to visit him.

 

Before he even seeing him, Loki, this God of crime, had become his new  obsession, his new whim. To concretize this project, to “study” him, he offered a generous donation to the penal institution named SHIELD. The dangerous individual, who posed a clear threat to public safety, was confined inside. It was very easy to the billionaire: he just had to sign the cheque with some zeros and  then the director had proposed him an agreement.

Few days later, Tony Stark landed within the gigantic installation. SHIELD was a detention center for the most dangerous criminals of the world, hidden in a corner of the globe. Specifically Antarctica. It was the most secure prison house of the world too, a jail no one had ever managed to escape from. De facto. Tony didn't seem to be worried- more excited. He  was febrile and impatient, despite the evil glances of the guardians.

Loki, son of the famous Laufey, a terrorist.

 

Antony had thoroughly studied his file, he knew his background by heart. He could recite it like a childhood lullaby at any moment.

Loki had robbed, looted, killed and no one could stop him. He infiltrated or ruined governments too.  He stole some confidential information, to resell them again to others.  He knew how to fight, hack, play and destroy. He so was multi-skilled; the young Stark beheld him in admiration.

 

He entered  a white room without windows or cameras. Money allowed him to get away with some things, like achieve what others thought impossible to be able to do and get this private room. In the middle of the room there was just a simple table with two chairs. He sat on one of them then he waited.

Impatient was an understatement to describe his current state of extreme excitation. He looked like a child receiving his christmas gift. His brown eyes shone with joy as he was incapable of staying in his place.

The second door was opened and five minutes later that felt like hours; three men entered the room. Two guards and the man which he really wanted to meet:  Loki.

 

The ebony-haired man wore a straitjacket but he still looked particularly impressive. At least to Tony. His bright green eyes were  circle by very pronounced  dark shadows and puffiness. However, he was smiling deviously and this surprised the engineer.

Tony Stark had never found a smile so…dangerously seductive.

The guardians made the prisoner sit down in the other chair face to face with Tony, and one of them threatened him. Loki giggled and before the second guard use his pistol taser the billionaire interposed and he begged to leave him and Loki alone.After all he needed a healthy psycho with all of his abilities, not a vegetable.

—  Hello, my name is Antony Edward Stark and I’m a psychologist. I come to study your exceptional case. And.. eum… you can call me Tony.

He felt nervous, his interlocutor just smiled at him. He received no answer, so he was a little anxious : he hoped  not to pass  the next few hours speaking to himself.

—  Pleased to meet you, Antony startled at the sensual tone. I’m Loki, but you already knew that.

 

The interview finish without any problems.

Tony wasn’t the type of man to believe in the destiny or love at first sight. No, he was a scientist, a rational person! However, when he got out this gloomy place, his heart was racing in a spasmodic rhythm. His cheeks were red and he could feel a strange feeling in his stomach.

He fell crazy in love.

 

And now he desired only one thing: to review Loki.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lay down in his bed, sheets onto the floor and the light caressing his body, Tony moaned. Without  refrain oneself. His hands came and went  along his chest, tickled one of his nipples or caressed his turgescent virility. And from his lips the name of the criminal with whom he had shared a delicious moment escaped.

 

It had been a week that he think about Loki and their interview, which he founds it too short. Loki had behaved as a gentleman: cordial, besides to be interested by the genius.

Never nobody ask to him a lot of questions about his personal life and not professional. Usually, persons who he meets, man or woman, take their entire attention to the number of zeros on his bank account. 

Except, perhaps, a person, Pepper, who managed his business in his place.

And now Loki. 

_ Loki… _

All of his muscles contracted, and then a terrible orgasm came to him. 

_ God… Damn… Loki… _ he thinks. 

He felt an irrepressible need to see him, to speak with. He wanted  to confide about his fears, his uncertainties, his desires, as he had done the first time. 

Became he crazy ? He asked him the question very seriously.

— Jarvis, show me all of the crime videos Loki have make.

His television turned on and he could see videos from surveillance cameras from some banks and other warehouses in which the malevolent genius had already committed reprehensible acts. 

He have tortured, robbed and killed. 

Tony watched the Loki’s face for a long time, he thought he was magnificent when he was imbued with an unnamed madness. The smile which it barred the beautiful face of Loki made him shivering of desire and the laugh escaped from them made him moan.  

It was imperative, even vital, that he saw him. Now. 

— Jarvis, what time is it ? 

— It’s six o’clock, sir. You should rest. Your behavior seems to me somewhat disturbing and-

— Jarvis, mute.

Antony did not wait a moment longer, He hastened to put on a costume, before calling the Shield prison. He wanted to go now, ready to pay double the last time. He had only one idea on his mind, only one desire which it surpassing all others :  That of seeing again the malicious being that was Loki.

 

Three hours later, his private jet landed for the second time in less than two weeks in the Shield complex, this ultra-secretive prison guarding the most dangerous men in the world.

But this time, it was Natasha Romanoff. He recognized her with her red hair and her outfit, which it leaving little room for the imagination. He had met her before. He remembered having invited her to lunch but… the  _ rendez-vous  _ did not happened as he had hoped. He did not like her. She was a spy, an agent, an… enemy. 

 

— Good morning, mister Stark. Your coming is… pretty surprising, I must say. We did not expect to see you again. So early… 

At the tone of his voice, he knew she was suspicious. He was not welcome here. 

 

— Good morning, Romanoff. I would like to see Loki again, his case was… exceptional. I have to study him. For science.

— For science… yes. 

She seemed sceptical, but she consented to lead him to the white room, with her table and her two chairs. It missed him. Once in the room, a feeling of happiness and plenitude seized him. He felt like he was home. However, there was something missing for everything to be perfect : Loki.

He looked like a drug addict.

Natasha entered, accompanied by Loki.

Antony noticed that he was sporting a strange purple color around his right eye. He felt bad for him.

The smile which the latter addressed to him made him gently blush. This did not escape the sharp eyes of the spy who frowned.

She had seated Loki in front of Tony, then she quickly left the room. She had a bad feeling.

  
  


Loki straightened up to get close to Tony, over the table. Then he gave him his most beautiful smile. The engineer blushed more  and slipped a hand into his hair, a tiny nervous.

— You.. You are wounded, he said hesitantly. 

Loki's laughter vibrated deliciously in his ears. He liked to hear him laugh, he found his voice melodious and bewitching.

— Seems I am, it’s true. But… tell me, my dear Antony,  what is the honor of this second visit worth to me?

Tony closed his eyelids and savored every syllable uttered by the prisoner. He felt strangely soothed.

— I just… want… to study you again… he stammered with a certain shyness.

— Oooh…To study me, is not it? What if you came me to take a closer look at me? Loki suggested, after having straightened up in order to install himself properly on his chair, despite the straitjacket he was wearing.

Tony opened his eyes, then crossing the emerald orbs of his interlocutor. He left his chair to get around the table and approach the psychopath. His pupils dilated, while he slipped his hand not into his hair, but into the long ebony hair of his study’s subject.

Loki was content to smile at him, encouraging him with his hypnotic gaze. Tony felt hesitant and allowed himself to observe the wound in more detail.

— Who hit you? He dared to question him.

Loki laughed once more, then replied:

— The same person who led me to you.

The jaw of the genius contracted, a visceral hatred towards the Russian invaded him.

  
  
  



End file.
